L86 LSW
The L86 LSW (Light Support Weapon) is a British Light Machine Gun featured in Phantom Forces. The SA80 family, from which the L86 is derived, has a rather interesting backstory. After WW2, the British found the potential of an intermediate cartridge after testing, and feeling the effects of, the STG-44, which just so happens to be featured in the previous CoR 5. The British then began testing two 7mm firing prototypes, the EM-1 and EM-2, which then unfortunately ended when NATO decided that all nations within its grasp adopt the 7.62x51mm rifle cartridge, which is still a full-power round. By 1969, the Enfield factory began again testing assault rifles with non-standard ammunition, this time with the 4.85x49mm cartridge. While the cartridge gained favor early on against the rival cartridge 5.56x45mm, the latter cartridge was improved upon, and the decision was made in 1976; to adopt the 5.56x45mm ammunition. This caused problems for the new rifles, with a dramatic rate of fire decrease in comparison to when it fired the previous 4.85x49mm cartridge. However, many of the problems were solved, and the rifle was adopted. However, the entire SA80 family was discontinued in 1994, being one of the very few weapons in Phantom Forces to ever stop production entirely before the new millenium. The L86 in particular was designed to have a heavier, longer barrel, bipod, and in this case, a heavier bolt for more sustained fire. The L86, for its intended role as a support weapon, was not very good. The magazine limited the rate of fire it can shoot, as well as the lack of a quick-change barrel and high-capacity magazine. For this reason, the British replaced the gun in that role with the L110A2, the British version of the FN Minimi (much like how the M249 SAW is our version). The L86 LSW is unlocked at rank 43, and serves a different purpose to other LMG's. Due to its bigger-than-average reserve ammo, and massively damaging 3-4 hit kills, it is the weapon favored by professional players for going on big, long killstreaks. However, the long reload time, coupled with the low magazine size, will hinder the player if he/she uses the gun in an unsparingly manner. Strategies Offensive * This LMG is great for long range engagements, so don't be afraid if you want to put a scope on this thing and use it as a marksman rifle. * If you have to reload, take cover, you are VERY vulnerable in the 3.5/4.5 seconds you are reloading (Remember, this isn't Destiny, you actually DIE in less than a second in this game). ** If you can't complete your reload in time, make sure you have a good secondary on your side *M9 and G17 show up* I SAID GOOD SECONDARY *M9 and G17 sadly sit back down* * Be accurate with your shots. The atrociously long reload time can be your downfall if you cannot finish your foe. * This gun can actually wallbang! When in a map like Highway Lot and attacking the flare in the dome, peek for a millisecond for the enemies, then shoot through the barrier to get your kills. ** That being said, you should NOT rely on this tactic in a map like City Mall, where the M60 is best suited for the role. ** Also, expect 'HAXXXXX' to appear in the chat if you wallbang. Defensive * Catch an L86 player by surprise by using a CQC-oriented weapon. ** If you can, use a Suppressor in order to keep from being spotted. * Be as hard to hit as Neo. The small magazine size will not help your foe if he misses. * Take cover. The L86 may wallbang, but the player may not know where exactly you are, so try to move away from your last known position as quickly as possible. Effective Range Auto: 150 studs Semi: 450 studs The L86 is fantastic in the long range department, but the iron sights can get in the way, which is why you shouldn't be afraid to put a scope on, turn it to semi and use this beast for long range. Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla Light Support: This Loadout focuses on being a true "Light Support Weapon" by being able to engage at all ranges. * Optic: PK-A- The PK-A is good enough for me; if you're attempting to compensate bullet drop with the L86 you're doing something wrong. * Barrel: Compensator- As usual, I like my Recoil Control attatchments, so I'm keeping with my usual theme. * Underbarrel: Vertical Grip- What? No Stubby or Folding Grip? That's right. The reason why I use the Vertical Grip is because it will speed up the time it takes for the scope to go back to its original position. * Other: Red Laser: Hipfire Stability or Hipfire Spread? I think I'll stick to the Red Laser for its stability, thank you. In Conclusion The L86 is an amazing weapon in both close quarters and long range. However, the low rate of fire will be costly if you do not manage to hit your shots. While it can wallbang, it's not especially suited for the role; however, it is a handy perk when in a dire situation.